Major's Love
by Purp1eLady
Summary: Sequel to Captain's Love. Max and Will are finally settled with NEST, moving in, and their relationship. Then the fallen come along, and they have to save the world. Again. Lennox/OC. No Flames Please. Please Read and Review! Sequel Now Up!
1. Sam's College

**I only own my OC, and my ideas.  
**

* * *

**Summary: Sequel to Captain's Love. Max and Will are finally settled with NEST, moving in, and their relationship. Then the fallen come along, and they have to save the world. Again. Lennox/OC**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Sam's College**

**Max POV**

* * *

_**Shanghai**_

I sat in a helicopter next to Will and Epps.

"This time the cover story is toxic spill," Will said, "We're going to evac the area for search and rescue. This makes 6 enemy contacts in 8 months. Make sure this one does not get in the public eye, so keep it tight."

The helicopter landed, and we all got out, and got into formation.

Ironhide and Ratchet parked in front of us, and Will patted Ironhide's hood and said, "Alright, Ironhide."

"We got echoes. Close." I said.

Ironhide then transformed, and my best friend robot was standing before me.

"He's here. I smell him." Ironhide said.

I was behind Will as always. (He never liked me ahead of him because he didn't want me to get hurt. Sweet but annoying.)

"What we got?" Will asked Epps who was holding the thermal cam.

"Thermal ripple," Epps said, and Will said, "Alright, everybody be steady. We're right on top of it."

Wait a second…

HOLY SHIT IT WAS THE BULLDOZER!

It tossed all of the cement circle thingys at us.

"EAGLE NINER!" Will yelled, and there was an explosion, and everyone was pushed back.

"PANTHER ONE, REQUESTING FIRE MISSION, NOW!" Epps said.

I pulled out my bazooka, and Will chuckled at me, and I said, "What?"

He just shook his head, and I aimed and fired.

It hit it right in the side, and I made a little hole.

WOOHOO!

Then were all knocked back, and I said, "ARCEE, TWINS, TARGET COMING YOUR WAY!"

We all moved over to the other Autobots, and Will said, "Bring in Sideswipe!"

Sideswipe did his gymnastic thingy, and cut the robot in half.

"Damn, I'm good," Sideswipe said, and I said, "Good job, Sides'!"

I got on the back of the jeep with Epps and Will, and Epps said, "Air support, we need big footer dropped now."

We made it to where Optimus had taken down the Decepticon.

"Punk ass Decepticon," Ironhide said.

"Any last words," Optimus said.

"This is not your planet to rule. The Fallen shall rise again," The Decepticon said, and Epps said, "That doesn't sound good."

"Not today," Optimus said, and shot the Decepticon, and it died.

* * *

I walked into my parent's house smiling and I saw mom crying while holding Sam, and I said, "She found the baby booties didn't she?"

He nodded, and I said, "Damn it, I tried hiding them."

"You have to come home, every holiday," Mom said looking at Sam, "Not just big ones, you have to come home for Halloween."

I chuckled, and said, "Oh that'll be good."

"But I can't come home for Halloween mom," Sam said.

"Well we'll come to you," Mom said, and I put an arm around mom and said, "Mom, Sam will be fine. Just like I was when I went into the Air Force."

Mom burst into tears again at the mention of me joining the Air Force.

Whoops.

"Go pack, come on, there's no way you're packed for a month long trip," Dad said, and slapped mom's ass as she went up the stairs, and I gagged and said, "That is so wrong."

"Look, your mom and I are very proud of you," Dad said, "The first Witwicky to ever go to college, as your sister was the first to go into the Army-"

"-Air Force," I corrected.

"NOW I'M CRYING AGAIN! THIS SUCKS!" Mom yelled, and I said, "Wow."

Then all the sudden there were whimpers, and dad said, "Mojo, no dominating Frankie!"

I shook my head, and said, "That's nasty."

"That's what you and Lennox do," Sam said, and I said, "You didn't just say that."

Sam grabbed a box, tossing it at me, and I caught it glaring at Sam, and Dad said, "And you'll see a lot of that too."

I felt something come up at that, and I said as we walked outside, "Yeah, close your eyes."

"There's gonna be a lot of girls," Dad said.

"Well I'm a one woman kind of guy," Sam said.

"Look, Mikaela's the greatest, but you've got to give each other room to grow. You're no different than any other couple your age," Dad said, and I said, "Dad, don't go there."

"Except we discovered an alien race together," Sam said, and I smiled and said, "Yeah, think of it that way."

"How long are you going to be riding that scooter?" Dad asked, and I gasped and said, "Daddy, since when are you so negative?"

"Since you and your best friend started dating," Dad said, and I said putting the box in the car, "You always liked Will."

He nodded and said, "Yeah, I saw him in the best friend light, and now I see him in the boyfriend light, maybe fiancé light soon."

I walked into the house behind him and said, "What does that mean?"

Dad ignored me, and I walked into the house, and grabbed another box and returned outside.

Then all the sudden Sam jumped out of his window, and onto the ground.

"HOLY SHIT!" Dad yelled, and I put the box in the car, and said, "What now?"

I turned and saw little Decepticons.

I pulled out the gun from under my shirt, and started shooting at them.

I dove behind the fountain and Sam and Dad were there, and Dad said, "What the hell is that?!"

"Your whole kitchen!" Sam said.

The top of the fountain was blown off, and I said, "HOLY SHIT!"

"BUMBLEBEE!" Sam yelled, and Bee came through the garage, transformed, and started shooting at the little robots.

He blew up Sam's room, and debris went flying.

Mom ran out of the house, and had something on her head, slammed into the plant pot on the house, and fell.

"MOM!" I yelled.

I ran over to her, and helped her stand up.

I saw Mikaela coming over, and she parked next to me and said, "What happened?"

"Well, little kitchen appliance problem," I said, and Mikaela looked at me in confusion.

"Cube, power, kitchen appliances," I said, and Mikaela nodded.

We went over to Sam, and I grabbed my cell calling Will knowing he would need to know.

He picked up on the third ring.

"Hey," He said.

"Will, we got a small problem," I said.

Will turned serious and said, "What happened?"

"My parent's kitchen appliances," I said.

I heard him sigh and he said, "We'll take care of it."

I said, "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too," Will said brightening up.

"I'll see you later, okay?" I asked.

"Alright, Max. Love you," Will said.

"Love you too, bye." I said.

"Bye, babe," He said and hung up.

I slid my cell in my back pocket, and slid my gun under my shirt.

"I think Sam's about to say the 'L' word," Mom said, as I walked over.

"Let's go, kiddo!" Dad yelled, and I said, "Way to ruin the moment, dad."

Mom smiled and said, "At least our little girl has said it to the man she loves."

I blushed bright red.

After Sam and Mikaela were done I walked over to Mikaela and I hugged her and said, "I'll see you later."

She smiled and said, "See you later, Max."

I waved, and got on my white Ducati, and rode down the street following my parents.

* * *

**Skip to School**

"I'm nervous," Will said on the Bluetooth, and I said, "Relax. He's just a stuck up jackass that's never going to have as much guts and brains as you."

"I also have one more thing that he doesn't have." Will said, and I got off my bike pulling off my helmet and said, "What is that?"

"You," He said, and I smiled and said, "Thanks, babe."

He smiled and then I heard a groan and Will said, "He's here."

I smiled and said, "I wish I could give you a kiss for good luck."

I could _hear_ Will smile as he said, "I wish I could just kiss you."

"Well, we're here, and the jackass is there, so good luck," I said.

"I love you, thank you, and if any guy comes near you-"

"-Relax, no one is stealing me from you." I said, "I love you."

"Love you too, bye."

"Bye."

I pressed the off button, and by now I was holding a box while following Sam.

I walked into the room behind him, and there were posters of chicks everywhere, and I said, "I feel violated, and I'm not even on the wall."

Sam gave me a look, and I shrugged.

"Hey," Sam said to the guy who was hanging up another chick poster.

"Hey, you must be Sam, right? I'm Leo," The guy said.

This was very awkward.

I was itching to get back to the NEST base.

"You know what this is, this is the awkward moment. You're trying to see if I'm a normal guy, I'm trying to see if you're a normal guy," Sam said, and I got lost after that.

"You got a girlfriend?" I heard.

"Yes I do, you?" Sam asked, and Leo said, "No not a chance."

I chuckled darkly and said, "I can see why."

He turned to me and said, "This your girlfriend?"

I gagged at that and said, "No, I'm his sister."

Leo grasped my hand, and kissed it and said, "My name is Leo."

"I have a boyfriend," I said, "And I'm in the Air Force. So back off."

Leo let go of my hand, and said to Sam, "You a techy?"

Sam shrugged.

"Sweet," Leo said, and I put down the box, and followed the two of them to a different room.

There were tons of computers.

I didn't pay attention to the conversation, but I did pay attention to what was on the computers.

"Whoa, there's a girl in here?" A guy said, and Leo said, "Yes there is, possibly my new girlfriend."

I crossed my arms and said, "What part did you not get that I already had a boyfriend?"

Leo looked at me and said, "That can't separate us."

I blinked and said, "He's in the Air Force."

Leo gulped.

"Bro, we got a new Shanghai video!" Another guy said.

I looked at the screen.

It was a picture of people screaming, and running around.

I have a bad feeling they know more than they should.

"FTJ, FTJ, FTJ!" Leo chanted.

"Half of Shanghai gets wreaked, and China says gas leak, don't believe the hype bro," Leo said, and Sam glance back at me and I motioned 'Big' and 'mean.'

Sam nodded knowing what I meant ('Big mean Decepticon that we had to bring Optimus in on.')

"Just like the LA robots 2 years ago that everyone covered up," A guy said.

"Yeah I saw the robots and they did like this firing thing, and came down, and toasted this woman." The other one said.

"It looks fake," Sam said.

I nodded in agreement even though we both knew it was real because we were in the middle of it.

"Dude it's not fake. The internet's pure truth," One said.

"Look where you are now," I said and walked out of the room, and they were arguing, and I leaned in and said, "Will you all shut up. Okay?"

They all did and I said, "Wow," I turned to Sam, "That only works on the guys."

"That's because they have to listen to you," Sam said, and I narrowed my eyes and said, "I'm still older than you."

I saw mom and dad in the hallway, and I was pulled away, and I looked up and Leo was holding me and I pulled out my phone and said, "All I have to do is press 1 on speed dial, and he'll be here in 5 minutes."

Leo let go of me and said, "Why? You knew I was here."

I heard a honk, and I looked out the window, and my God.

I grinned, and said, "That's my cue. Love you, bro."

I hugged Sam, and he said, "Where are you going?"

"Will's here," I said.

Sam sighed and said, "Really?"

"He's taking me back to base," I said.

Sam nodded, and I hugged mom and dad and mom said, "Be careful sweetie."

I nodded and said, "Always am."

I ran out of the room, and Will was standing in front of Ironhide, and he smiled once he saw me, and I jumped on him, and hugged him.

He kissed me and put me down and said, "What? You miss me that bad?"

I nodded.

Will helped me get my bike onto Ironhide's truck bed, and I got in the passenger's seat, and said, "Hey 'Hide."

"Hey, Max," Ironhide said.

Will got in, and put his hands on the wheel to look like he was driving, and 'Hide drove us to the base.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked the first chapter of the sequel. :)**

**Please Review!  
**


	2. Then People, We Have A Problem

******I only own my OC, and my ideas.**

* * *

**Sequel to Captain's Love. Max and Will are finally settled with NEST, moving in, and their relationship. Then the fallen come along, and they have to save the world. Again. Lennox/OC. No Flames Please. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Then people, we have a problem**

**Max POV **

I was checking the security when there was a breach.

"The Motion Detectors have been set off on the west fence." I said.

I leaned over one of the techies, and I said, "Decepticon. Get a team in there. Now!"

Then the shard sensor was activated, and I said, "The alarm for the shard has been set off! GET IN THERE NOW, God damn it!"

The team went in and the Captain said, "Sir, the shard's gone."

"Shit." I said, and went to where the guys were, and I put my hands on the handles and said, "Lennox, we got a problem. A big problem. Get Optimus."

Will looked up at me a little scared, and I nodded.

I went back into the security room, and put down my headphones, and walked onto the platform that was tall enough to I could look face plates to face with Optimus.

Will came and stood by me and said, "What happened?"

"The shards been stolen," I said looking at Optimus.

"Like Decepticon stolen?" Epps asked.

I nodded and said, "The whole team that went in there is dead, and the shard's gone."

Will sighed and said, "That's just great."

"MAJOR! There's been a breach on where Megatron was dropped!" A solider said running out.

"What?!" I snapped.

I ran back up there Will and Epps following me.

"Possible Hostiles confirm deep 6 drop point," The guy said.

"How many?" I asked through the mic.

"5 contacts diving at 5,000 feet, and dropping fast." The guy said.

"Call Morshower," I said, and the person started calling the General.

"Is there any confirmed DSRB's on site?" I asked the techies.

"No sir," One said, and I said, "Then people, we've got a problem!"

Then the alarm started going off and I said, "Isn't that alarm for Megatron's spark?!"

"Yes sir," One said, and I said, "Megatron's coming back. Code red!"

"On sonar 6 contacts and they're coming up fast," The guy said.

I ran out of the room, and said to Will, "Megatron's back."

Then there was a boom on the other side, and I said, "Everyone okay on that end?"

"Yes sir," I heard and said, "Good."

I tugged off the headphones and said, "This is not good."

* * *

**Later**

I slid on my jacket, grabbed my vest, and gun, and I grabbed Will's arm and he said, "Aren't you coming with us?"

I shook my head and said, "If they're doing this they're going to go after Sam. I have to go."

Will sighed, and leaned forward and kissed me, and I pulled away and said, "They need you, Major."

He smiled and said, "I love you, be careful."

I nodded and said, "You too. I love you."

I slid in Bumblebee's passenger's seat, and I saw Will standing watching me drive away, and Bee said, _"You know I could've taken care of, the boy, right?"_

I nodded and said, "I know, Bee. But I need to help Sam more right now. It's just a feeling."

Bee felt sighed, and I said, "Drive faster."

Bee hit 200, and we were in Philadelphia really fast.

I called Sam and he said, "Max, dear God I need you."

"Where are you?" I asked jumping out of the car.

"The library," Sam said, and I ran into the school with a gun in my hand, and fully dressed in my suit. So people were really scared. But maybe it's not just me.

I saw a freaking Decepticon pretender, and saw Sam, Leo, and Mikaela running for their lives.

"SAM! OVER HERE!" I yelled.

Sam ran towards me, and so did Mikaela and Leo.

I shot at the pretender, and she walked back a couple of feet, and I yelled, "RUN!"

We ran through the hallways, and I looked back and saw the chick and said, "Keep moving!"

I heard my phone ringing, and I pressed my Bluetooth and said, "Major Witwicky here."

"Max, everything alright?" I heard Will ask.

Then the Pretender came, and shot at us, and I yelled, "RUN! RUN! RUN!"

"Max! What's happening?!" Will asked.

I grabbed the box that Mikaela need, and said, "Pretender at Sam's college, almost blew us up!" and shot a couple rounds at her, but she kept going and I said, "MIKAELA, HOTWIRE! NOW!"

"Max, Max!" Will said, and I was tossed backwards.

I stood up and my back hurt, and Will was saying stuff, but I said, "Will, relax. I have to go!"

I hung up the Bluetooth, and hopped in the back, and Mikaela started to hotwire, and I saw the Pretender, and Leo said, "You look hot in that."

"NOT THE TIME!" I snapped.

I put my gun in-between Sam and Mikaela and shot at the bitch but she wouldn't go down.

Then her tongue came through the window, and I shot it.

Mikaela reversed, and then went forward, and said, "Kiss this, bitch."

The alien died, and Leo said, "What else don't I know? Cause you guys forgot to mention some minor details."

"That thing you saw back there, that was a little baby-"

We were cut off by a helicopter coming at us.

"Oh shit." I said, and a grappling hook thingy came, and took us in the air, and I said, "HOLD ON!"

Then we were hit by oncoming traffic, and I thought, _What? There's a helicopter in the road, and they still don't stop? Jeez._

But my thoughts were interrupted by Sam holding on by the door, and I helped tug him in the car with Mikaela.

Then they dropped us over a fucking warehouse.

I closed my eyes, and thought, _I love you, Will._

We landed upside down, and the car was then cut open, and I saw the giant Dorito of Doom AKA Starscream.

I glared at him, and he picked me up, and I kicked him in the face, and he dropped me.

I landed on my back, and I groaned.

I stood up with Mikaela and Leo's help, and I saw Megatron, and he said, "Come here, boy."

I glared at him, and I whispered to Mikaela, "Bumblebee dropped me off, he should be here somewhere."

"You remember me, don't you?" Megatron asked, and Sam said, "I did what you said, okay? Just don't hurt us."

Megatron then picked Sam up and made him fall onto a cement table, and then looked at me, grabbed me, and threw me into a wall.

I groaned, and slid down it and said, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

Megatron glared at me and said, "For existing."

I groaned again, and slowly stood up, but fell back down.

Then everything went blurry, but I did see Optimus go through the roof.

* * *

**AN: How'd you like it?**

**P.S. I have actually already finished this story, and I'm working on the 3rd movie. :)  
**

**P.S.S. The outfits for both stories are on my profile.  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	3. Fugitives Now

******I only own my OC, and my ideas.**

* * *

**Sequel to Captain's Love. Max and Will are finally settled with NEST, moving in, and their relationship. Then the fallen come along, and they have to save the world. Again. Lennox/OC. No Flames Please. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Fugitives Now**

**Will POV**

I tried Max's cell again, but she wouldn't pick up.

I sighed, and Epps said, "Not getting her?"

I shook my head, and Epps put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Relax. Max can take care of herself."

I nodded, and turned to the computers.

* * *

**Max POV**

I was standing in front of the TV, and shook my head.

My God.

Optimus was dead apparently.

I had missed the whole battle because I was unconscious.

Leo said, "Dude, they have our pictures man. FBI, CIA, we are wanted fugitives now!"

I sighed, and grabbed my cell, and looked at the picture of me and Will I had, and I kissed his face, and threw my phone up against the wall letting it break into pieces.

I got the microchip, and stepped on it.

I walked out into the clearing where we were currently hiding, and I took off my vest, and Leo came in, and said, "I'm not with you guys, technically I'm a hostage."

I pulled out my gun and said, "You wanna be a hostage? I can make you a hostage."

Leo looked petrified.

I put my gun back in my holster, and said, "You're not worth a bullet," I started walking towards him and said, "But if you hurt me, Mikaela, or my brother, you are going to have hell to pay. Got it? So you can run. But if you hand us over, I will shoot you, myself."

I turned and sat on a trashed car.

I sighed, and put my head in my hands, and Sam said, "Look you wanted the real deal, wake up, you're in the middle of it! If you wanna run, no one's stopping you, but stop complaining. And if you do turn us in, I will not stop Max from shooting you."

I smirked, and cocked my gun.

* * *

**Will POV**

We all walked out of the hanger and saw Optimus' body being dropped.

I shook my head.

I didn't see Max when we went and fought off the Decepticons. I hope she's okay.

We were suddenly surrounded by soldiers, and Ironhide said, "What is the meaning of this? You dare point a gun at me?"

"Woah, woah, woah, put your guns down!" I shouted.

"Tell them to drop their weapons," I said to a soldier that came out.

"Major, there's nothing I can do, you have to talk to him," He said.

Galloway then got out of the jeep and said, "The NEST team's been deactivated. You are to decease your Decepticon activity, and return to Diego Garcia, pending further orders."

"No, we take our orders directly from Chairman Morshower, sir," I said.

"Well I see your Chairman of the joint staff, and I will raise you President of the United States. I have operational command now. An alien blood feud has been brought to our shores in which our soldiers are paying the price. The secret it is out! This is our war now. And we will win it as we always have; with a coordinate military strategy." Galloway said.

I can just hear Max saying, _This Jackass is such an idiot it isn't even funny._

"This fool is terribly misinformed," Ratchet said.

"You're gonna need every asset that you've got," I said.

"What we need is to draw battle plans. While we explore every possible diplomatic solution," Galloway said.

"Like what? Handing over the kid?" I asked.

"All options are being considered." Galloway said.

I wanted to punch him.

Very hard.

"Whatever the Decepticons are after, this is just the start," A soldier on my team said.

"There is no negotiating with them," I said.

"I'm ordering you, to stand down," Galloway said, "You won't be needing this anymore," He took my badge, "Now get your assets back to base. And take that pile of scrap metal back to Diego Garcia."

He got in his jeep, and drove away.

"I really don't like that dude. He's an asshole." Epps said.

"_Autobots report to hangar for transport," _Was heard.

"Ironhide, we should leave this planet," Ratchet said.

"That's not what Optimus would want," Ironhide said.

I sighed and said, "God where's Max when you need her?"

* * *

**Max POV**

The gate opened, and I cocked my gun, and put it down when it was just Sam.

Sam hugged Mikaela, and I sighed and fingered the locket that Will had gotten me.

"Bee, if you hate me I understand," Sam said to Bee, "I messed up. I'm sorry."

"_Don't worry, fella, you are the person I care about most. If there's anything you need, I won't be far away." _Bee said.

"He's dead because of me. He came to protect me and he's dead."

"_Some things, you just can't change, so his sacrifice for us would not have been in vain. Hallelujah!"_ Bee said.

"I'm gonna make it right, I'm gonna turn myself in," Sam said.

"_W-W-We've got to stick together,"_ Bee said transforming.

"You're not gonna do that," Mikaela said.

"Yes I am," Sam said.

"If you turn yourself in, Optimus would have died for nothing. You can't do that." I said standing up.

"_Everything we have worked for will be wiped out, in one day,"_ Bee said.

"You two," Sam said looking at the Twins, "The symbols that are going around in my head."

"Woo, that's old school, man. That's Cybertronian." One said. **(I never ever get their names right, but I know it's Mudflap and Skids, so if you know which is which that would help a lot.)**

"That's some serious stuff right there," The other said.

"It's gotta mean something, like a message, or like a map. Like a map to an Energon source. Can you read this?" Sam said.

"Sam, they just said it was 'old school' their young bots. They probably don't know what it is," I said, and turned to the twins, "No offense."

"None taken," They said together, "But she's right. We don't really do much reading."

"Well if you can't read it, we gotta find someone who can," Sam said.

I walked over to him and said, "Sam, we're wanted fugitives, and the whole world is looking for us. Who's gonna want to help us?!"

Then Leo walked in, and he said, "I had a bit of a mild panic attack earlier. I think I'm allowed that considering what I've been through, and I had a gun to my face. So that didn't help," I just crossed my arms, "I heard you have a problem. I think I know someone who can help."

"Who?" I asked.

"Robowarrior," Leo said simply, and I nodded and said, "Am I supposed to know what that means?"

* * *

**AN: How'd you like it?**

**I'm going to put more Will POV's in this story. :)  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	4. Robowarrior

******I only own my OC, and my ideas.**

* * *

**Sequel to Captain's Love. Max and Will are finally settled with NEST, moving in, and their relationship. Then the fallen come along, and they have to save the world. Again. Lennox/OC. No Flames Please. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Robowarrior**

**Max POV**

"This guy Robowarrior, anything alien, he's supposed to know. One time we hacked his site, and maybe we saw some of your, uh, alien drawings or whatever," Leo said.

I pulled my tank top down, and slid 2 guns under my shirt.

I was now in regular clothing knowing that being in Air Force battle clothing would just attract attention.

We parked outside a deli, and I got out, and said to Sam, "Put on the hat."

He slid on his baseball cap, and I put on my sunglasses, and Leo said, "This is it. Deli."

I nodded, and I walked in with Leo.

But what I saw made me stop in my tracks.

Oh hell no.

I walked right back out.

I crossed my arms standing behind Sam and Mikaela.

Sam pulled me in, and Leo yelled, "It's him, it's him. That's the guy right here."

It was Simmons.

"No," Simmons said, and I rolled my eyes, and Sam said, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Alright meat store's closed. Everybody out." Simmons said.

"Wait, you know this guy?" Leo asked, and I nodded and Sam said, "We're old friends."

"Old friends? You're the case that shut down Sector 7," Simmons said, and turned to me, "And her boyfriend put a gun in my face threatening to shoot me."

I chuckled.

"Got the kibosh. No more security clearance, no retirement, nothing," Simmons said, "All because of you and your Air Force sister and little criminal girlfriend; look at you two, so mature," Simmons said, and I said, "I can still shoot you."

"She's right, she pointed a gun at me not even 24 hours ago," Leo said.

"You live with your mama?" Mikaela asked.

"No, my mama lives with me, that's a big difference. They've got your face all over the news alien boy," Simmons said.

"Yeah, I know," Sam said.

"And NBE 1 still kicking, huh? How did that happen? Don't answer, I don't know what you're hiding, but I don't want anything to with it, so goodbye, I got bagels to smear. Vanish," Simmons said.

"Give me 5 seconds," Sam said, "Look, hold on, I need your help."

"Really? You need my help?" Simmons said.

"I need- look I am slowly losing my mind, okay? I had a little crab device plunge into the soft tissues of my brain, and started projecting freaking alien symbols like a freaking home movie. And on top of that I'm a wanted fugitive. So you think you got it rough?" Sam said slightly panicking.

"You say they projected images off your brain?" Simmons said.

Sam nodded.

"Meat locker, now!" Simmons said, and we followed him, and I avoided all the dead pigs hanging in it.

"What you're about to see is top secret. Do not tell my mother," Simmons said.

"Now you know, next time you eat a goat or a pig, there's a story behind it. Sick, sad little story," Simmons said, and we all went down in the hole.

There were files piled high to the ceiling.

Geez.

Leo almost touched the alien head that Sam kicked when we first met Bee.

"You still have that?" I asked.

"Still radioactive, hands off, and yes, I do." Simmons said.

"Okay, cube brain," Simmons said and opened up a file, "Any of these look like the symbols you saw?"

Sam grabbed the file and said, "Where did you get these?"

"Before I got fired, I went to S-7's crown jewels that pointed the inescapable fact- The transformers, they've been here a long, long, time." Simmons said while climbing a giant stack of files.

"How do I know? Archeologists found these unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world," Simmons said throwing down a box.

We gathered around a table, and Simmons slapped down pictures saying, "China, Egypt, Greece," He played a movie, "Shot in 1932. These the symbols you're seeing in your head?"

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Same ones over here, right?" Simmons asked.

"So tell me, how did they all end up drawing the same thing? Huh? Aliens." Simmons said as if that was the answer to all the World's problems which it slightly was, "And I think some of them stayed."

"Check this out, project, blackknife. Robots in Disguise, hiding here all along. We detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded on my knees to S-7 to investigate it, but they said the readings were infantismal, that I was obsessed! Me? Can you imagine that?" Simmons asked.

I chuckled and said, "Yeah, actually."

"Megatron said that there was another Energon source here," Sam said.

"On Earth?" Simmons asked.

"On Earth," Sam said, "That these symbols, and these maps would lead him there."

"Did you talk to your autobots friends about this?" Simmons asked.

"No, no, no, the source is before them. Whatever the Energon source is it restates that it was before them." Sam said.

"Before them?" Simmons asked.

"Correct," Sam said.

"Well then we're pork, unless we can talk to a Decepticon. I mean, I'm not on speaking terms with one-"

"-Actually, I am." Mikaela said.

I raised an eyebrow.

Say what?

* * *

"LET ME OUT!" The Decepticon yelled.

"He's gonna be a little mad." Mikaela said.

I pulled out my gun, just in case.

She opened the box, and that Decepticon was out. Fast.

"Hey, behave," Mikaela said.

"What? Is that a Decepticon?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Mikaela said.

"And you're training him?" Sam asked.

"Trying to," Mikaela asked.

"I spent my whole life combing the planet for aliens, and you're carrying one around in your purse like a little Chihuahua." Simmons said.

"Wanna throw down you pubic throwhead?" Decepticon asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry about your eye. But you know, if you're a good boy, I'm not gonna torch your other eye. I'm not gonna torch it. Just tell me what these symbols are. Okay? Please." Mikaela said.

The Decepticon bent down, and said, "I know that, that's the language of the primes. I don't read it, but these guys. Where the fric did you find photos of these guys?" The Decepticon said.

"Is this them?" Sam asked holding the pictures up.

"Yeah," The Decepticon said.

"Seekers pal, the oldest of the old," It said, "They've been here for thousands of years looking for something. I don't know what. Nobody tells me nothin'. They'll translate those symbols for yah, and I know where to find 'em."

"Show us," Simmons said.

"Yeah," The Decepticon said, and cracked his knuckles, and shined a couple lasers, and I said, "The closest one's in Washington."

* * *

**AN: Last chapter for the night. :)**

**I'll post more tomorrow, almost done with the 3rd movie. :D  
**

**Hope you enjoyed, and to:**

**_ .Uchich-_ Yeah, Starscream really does resemble an Upside down Dorito. You'll like my line in one of the other chapters. :)  
**

**_Nienna-Elven-Warrior_- Thanks for telling me which is which twin. That really helps a lot!**

**AND THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO FOLLOW THE STORY, AND REVIEW!  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	5. Jetfire

******I only own my OC, and my ideas.**

* * *

**Sequel to Captain's Love. Max and Will are finally settled with NEST, moving in, and their relationship. Then the fallen come along, and they have to save the world. Again. Lennox/OC. No Flames Please. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Jetfire**

**Max POV**

"Smithsonian air and space museum," I said.

"Land of dreams in there," Simmons said, "All I ever wanted to be was an astronaut."

Simmons then ripped off his pants, and showed an S-7… thing.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"What? I wear one when I'm in a funk," Simmons said, "So does Jambi, Jetta, it's a baseball thing. Okay, watches synchronized, sharp mind, and empty bladder. If caught, demand an attorney, and don't ever say my name."

"Now just because you said that I'm gonna say your name," I said stuffing my hands in my pockets, and feeling awkward without my gun.

I slid the pill that Simmons gave us under my tongue, and Leo started to freak out.

I rolled my eyes, and I felt my butt vibrate.

I grabbed the object out of my pocket and realized it was the emergency cell that Will gave me in-case something happened.

I picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Babe, thank God, are you okay?" Will said.

I smiled at his voice and said, "Yeah, we're fine."

"I only got like 20 seconds, and then I'm going to destroy this phone, but they deactivated NEST by order of the President." Will said.

"What?" I said.

"And well, they're going to turn Sam in if they find him. It's a guarantee," Will said, "I love you, Max."

I smiled and said, "I love you too, Will."

"Now hang up and I'm going to destroy this phone. I love you, be careful." Will said.

"I love you too, and I always am." I said, shut the phone, and threw it into the air, and it exploded.

Ah, good old exploding phones.

Everyone looked at me in shock, and I said, "They shut down NEST."

"What? Can't Lennox do something?" Sam asked.

We started walking towards the entrance.

"By order of the President. Will can't do anything," I said, and we walked in.

* * *

I hopped out of the plane, and I stood beside Mikaela, but just stared in shock when I saw Simmons _dragging_ Leo out of the boy's bathroom.

Wow.

Must've tasered himself.

That's sad.

We got out everything that we needed, and we followed Wheelie (small Decepticon) around the planes.

We made it to one of the biggest planes there, and I said, "A black bird? Really?"

Wheelie transformed and said, "There he is. This guy's a legend. Like chairman of the board. Freshman, point the shard, and watch the magic happen."

Sam pointed the shard, and it went to the plane like a magnet, and Mikaela and Sam went to go check to see if it was a Decepticon or Autobot.

My blood ran cold when they both yelled, "IT'S A DECEPTICON!"

Oh shit.

"Decepticon," Simmons said.

"A Decepticon?" Leo asked confused.

"Decepticons are the bad guys," I said while running for cover.

It was on an angry rampage, and it said, "SHOW YOURSELVES! OR SUFFER MY INFANANT WRATH!"

I walked out with the others, and it said, "You little spinal based organisms. Behold the eternal glory, of JETFIRE! Prepare for a system override!"

"I tell ya, this guy did not age well." Wheelie said, and I said, "I agree with you on that."

Then Jetfire yelled, "I command these doors to open, FIRE!"

"I said, FIRE!" Jetfire yelled, and then shot a missile, but it didn't go boom.

"Damn these worthless, parts!" Jetfire yelled, and broke open the door, but I started to run after him knowing it wouldn't be good if someone saw him.

"Itchy rusted, retched, my aft!" Jetfire yelled, "I'm on a mission!"

"Woah, woah, woah!" We all yelled as he wrecked another plane.

"Look, we just want to talk," Sam said.

"I don't have time to talk, I'm on a mission. I'm a mercenary doom bringer. What planet am I on?" Jetfire said.

"Earth," Sam said.

"Earth? Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it dirt planet. Dirt. Tell me, is that robot civil war still going on? Who's winning?" Jetfire asked.

"The Decepticons," I said.

"Uh, well I change sides to the autobots," Jetfire said, and I said, "What do you mean, change sides?"

"It's a choice. It's an intentionally personal decision. So much negativity. Who wants to live a life filled of hate?" Jetfire asked.

"You mean you don't have to work for those miserable freaking Decepticons?" Wheelie asked.

"If the Decepticons had their way they'd destroy the whole universe," Jetfire said.

Then Wheelie went over to Mikaela and said, "I'm changing sides, too, warrior goddess. Who's your little Autobot?"

Wheelie then started humping Mikaela's leg.

Oh, that's wrong.

"Oh you're cute," Mikaela said.

"My name's Wheelie say my name, say my name!" Wheelie said, and I turned and said, "That is so wrong."

"What are you allowing to happen to your foot just now?" Sam asked.

"At least he's faithful, Sam," Mikaela said.

"Yeah, well he's faithful, and he's nude-"

"-And perverted," I said cutting in.

Sam then kicked Wheelie off, and said, "Can, can you just stop?"

I turned back to Jetfire, and Sam said, "Okay, what were you saying?"

"I TOLD YOU MY NAME WAS JETFIRE YOU LITTLE PIECE OF JUNK!" Jetfire said.

We all fell on the ground because Jetfire walked forwards, and we didn't want to get squished.

"Somebody shit the bed this morning, look at this guy," Wheelie said, and I chuckled standing up.

"My ancestors have been here for centuries. My father, he was a wheel. The first wheel, do you know what he transformed into?" Jetfire asked.

"No," Simmons said.

"NOTHING! But he did so with honor, dignity-"

He was cut off by his air bags shooting backwards, and I had a hard time containing my giggles.

The poor bot fell back, and said, "Aw, my boosters are fried."

"I think we can help each other. You know things I don't know. I know things you don't know. I do." Sam said.

"I don't think he knows anything, honestly. I don't," Leo said, and I rolled my eyes.

He was not helping.

* * *

I sat on Bee's hood watching Sam carve the symbols into the ground, with my knife.

"These, they come in waves, these symbols, they're all in my mind. And Megatron wants what's in my mind. Him and someone called the Fallen." Sam said, and I stood up and said, "The Fallen? Why didn't you tell me?"

"The Fallen? I know him, he left me here to rust," Jetfire said, "He's the original Decepticon. It's terrible to work for him, it's always apocalypse, chaos, deception. These symbols, they were part of my search. I remember now. The dagger's tip, and the key."

"The Daggers tip, the key, what are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"No time, to explain, hold on everybody, stay still or you'll die!" Jetfire said.

I ran over to Simmons, and he grabbed my hand, and we were blasted away.

* * *

**AN: How'd you like it?**

**Please Review!**


	6. Egypt

******I only own my OC, and my ideas.**

* * *

**Sequel to Captain's Love. Max and Will are finally settled with NEST, moving in, and their relationship. Then the fallen come along, and they have to save the world. Again. Lennox/OC. No Flames Please. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Egypt**

**Max POV **

I screamed as I flew out of the portal thingy, and landed on my back, and I said, "THAT HURT!"

"Well, that wasn't so bad, at least it's on the right planet," Jetfire said, and I said, "Say what now?!"

I slowly stood up, and felt a little nauseous.

I then threw up.

I then took in my surroundings, and saw desert, and… nothing.

I slowly started walking to where Simmons was yelling at Jetfire.

I put a hand on Simmons shoulder and said, "Relax, Simmons."

"Oh shut up, I told you I was opening a space bridge. It's the fastest way to travel in Egypt." Jetfire said, and I stood up from my place on a rock, and said, "What? You didn't tell us anything, why are we in EGYPT?!"

"Don't you get snippy with me, fleshling. You were fully informed," Jetfire said.

"Can you stop? Can you tell us why we're in Egypt so we can all have a little bit of a peace of mind?" Sam asked.

"This planet was visited once by our race before," Jetfire said, "By our earliest ancestors millennials ago. They were on an exploring mission to harvest Energon. The light blood of our race. Without it, we'll all perish, oxide and rust. Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall apart and die?!"

"Let's not get episodic okay, old timer," Simmons said, "Middle, beginning, end, facts, details, plot, tell it."

I nodded.

"Somewhere in this desert our ancestors built a great machine. It harvests Energon by destroying suns." Jetfire said.

"Destroys suns?" I asked.

"You mean blow them up?" Leo asked.

"You see in the beginning there were 7 tribes. Our original leaders, and they set out into the universe to set out distant suns to harvest. The prime's set out 1 rule. Never destroy a planet with life. Until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name forevermore was the Fallen." Jetfire said.

Jetfire did this holograph thing, and it showed a picture of the Fallen and he was old, and looked like he had a metal beard.

"He despised the human race. And he wanted to kill you all, by turning on that machine." Jetfire said, "The only way to activate it is with a legendary key, called, the Matrix of Leadership. A great battle took place over possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers. So they had no choice but to steal, and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice. They made a tomb made of their very own bodies. A tomb we cannot find. Somewhere buried in this desert, that deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is, and if the Fallen finds that Tomb, your world will be no more."

Oh shit.

"Okay, so how do we stop him?" Mikaela asked.

"Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen," Jetfire said.

"Optimus Prime?" Sam asked.

"So you've met a Prime? Well it must've been a great descendant. Is he alive? Here, on this planet?" Jetfire asked.

"He sacrificed himself to save me." Sam said.

"So he's dead," Jetfire said, "Without a Prime it's impossible. No one else can stop the Fallen."

"So if that same energy was used to activate the machine, could that energy be used to bring Optimus back to life?" Sam asked.

I looked at Sam smiling.

I got it.

He was gonna revive Optimus, and then Optimus could kill the Fallen.

"It wasn't designed for that. But it's an energy like no other," Jetfire said.

"So then how do you get us to the matrix before the Decepticons get to me?" Sam asked.

"Follow your mind, your map. Your symbols. What you carved in the sand it's your clue! When dawn alights the daggers tip, 3 kings will reveal the doorway. Find the doorway. GO! That was my mission, and now it's yours. Go before the Decepticons find me, and find you." Jetfire said.

* * *

"Here's what my CIA contact says," Simmons said, "They used to call the Gulf of Agama, the Daggers Tip. It divides Egypt and Jordan like the tip of a blade. 29 and a half degrees north, 5 and a half east."

"The first thing we gotta do is get Optimus to the Dagger's Tip," Sam said.

"How are you gonna get him half way around the world?" Leo asked.

"I've gotta make a call," Sam said.

"We got cops," Sam said.

"Sam, we've gotta get off this road, and lay low," Simmons said.

"I gotta make the call to Lennox," Sam said.

"You're on the World Wide wanted list, if you call them on base, they'll track you here in seconds, the CIA is all over this place," Simmons said.

I had one foot hanging off the ledge I was sitting on, and my head resting on my knee that was up to my chest.

"Max is gonna call," Sam said.

I turned and said, "Say what?"

"You can talk to Lennox and get him to listen. Plus, he'll be happy to know you're alive." Sam said.

I sighed and said, "Fine."

* * *

**Will POV**

"_Next Departure, 2100 Hours,"_ Was heard.

"So we're shipping them back to base," I said, "This is such a mistake."

"Major Lennox, phone call," I heard.

I turned and grabbed the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hey babe," I heard.

I turned and said, "Max, where are you?"

"I'm with my little bro. We need the Semi. He thinks we can resurrect him. Weird, I know. The coordinates for airdrop is 29.5 North, 34.88 East, write it down." Max said.

"Get me a pen and paper," I said to Epps.

He grabbed me a pen and paper and I wrote it down, and said, "Alright."

All the sudden she said, "Shit. I have to go Will, Love you."

Then she hung up.

I sighed and said, "Well, at least she's okay."

* * *

**Max POV**

"I feel bad hanging up on him like that," I said to Mikaela as the guys were talking.

"Ah, he understands. I mean, Sam's a wanted fugitive, so he knows you two can't talk long." Mikaela said.

"The cops are coming, right now, we need to go." Leo said.

I slid on my sunglasses, and we all ran back to Bee and the Twins.

* * *

**Will POV**

"The coordinates 29.5 North, 34.88 East, tip of the Red Sea, the gulf of Agama." The soldier said.

"Egypt, are you serious?" Epps asked.

"Even if we could get big man over there, how's Max and the little kid supposed to bring him back to life?" Epps asked as we turned away.

"I don't know, but we've gotta trust 'em. And I trust Max, and she's usually never wrong." I said.

"I trust Max, I mean she's like a sister to me, but sometimes she's so strange." Epps said.

I chuckled and said, "That's my girl."

* * *

**AN: How'd you like it?**

**I told you I'd put more Will POVs in. :)  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	7. Final Battle

******I only own my OC, and my ideas.**

* * *

**Sequel to Captain's Love. Max and Will are finally settled with NEST, moving in, and their relationship. Then the fallen come along, and they have to save the world. Again. Lennox/OC. No Flames Please. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Final Battle**

**Max POV**

"When the dawn alights the dagger's tip, three kings will reveal the doorway," Sam and Simmons said again.

"Oh my God, checkpoint, I don't have my passport," Leo said, and I turned to him and said, "None of us have a passport, and Sam's a World Wide Wanted Fugitive."

Leo gulped.

Then there was a really short guy, and I said to Mikaela, "Doesn't he remind you of the umploompa in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?"

Mikaela thought about it for a second and said, "Yeah, kind of."

"They got cameras," Sam said.

I clicked my gun, and said, "I could take 'em out."

"Relax, Max," Sam said.

"I can handle them. These are my people. I'm 1/36th Arab," Simmons said.

"Like that'll help," I said.

"It's a freaking munchkin. Little people are mean. Tell him he's tall." Wheelie said.

Umploompa ran a finger over Bee and I said, "Poor Bee."

"The Dagger's Tip. Egypt Jordan. We wanna go there, me and my family. This is my family. My son, my other son, and my 2 two daughters. We're tourists. From New York." Simmons said, and I smiled at the little guy.

"New York!" Umploompa said.

I sat back in my seat still holding my gun tightly.

In the end we drove on.

* * *

I sat on Bee's shoulder as he climbed up the mountain.

I cracked up when one of the twins ran into Bee's leg.

I hopped down, landing on one knee, smiled at Bee, and walked over to Sam who was having trouble opening the door.

I shot the lock, and we ran in.

* * *

I sat on the top of the building where the security guard stations were, and Bee handed me my Army gun, and I said, "Thanks Bee."

He nodded and said, "_Anything… you need I'll help…until you get… Will… Back."_

I smiled and said, "Thanks Bee."

Bee went and transformed again, and I sat back putting my knees under me, and I took off my locket, and opened it.

It was a picture of me, mom, dad, and Sam on one side, and me and Will on the other. We were in the middle of a lip lock.

I sighed, and wrapped my arms around my knees and said, "God I miss you, Will."

Sam, Mikaela, Simmons, and Leo came out, and I said, "What's going on?"

"Look at those 3 stars." Sam said.

I stood up, putting my locket back on, and said, "Yeah."

"See how the last one touches the horizon. That's Orion's belt." Sam said, "It's also called the 3 kings. The 3 Egyptian kings that built the pyramids, built them to mirror those stars."

"It's like an arrow staring us straight in the face," I said.

"They all point due East towards Jordan. The mountains of Petra." Simmons said.

* * *

**Will POV**

"_Plane malfunction. Prepare for bailout," _The pilot said.

"Bailout? What?" I asked trying not to laugh and smile.

"Bailout? Bailout?" Galloway said.

"Alright team, grab your shoots." I said standing up and grabbing Galloway's shoot.

"You familiar with the standard MC4?" I asked Galloway.

"Of course not. I've never jumped out of a perfectly good airplane before," Galloway said.

"Wait a minute, is this really happening?" Galloway asked.

"Yeah," I said.

I saw Epps smiling and I gave him a look, and he stopped.

"Wait a minute, you're behind this aren't you?" Galloway asked.

"What are you talking about? You heard the pilot, these guys don't mess around," I said and thought, _Actually it was Max's idea._

_Flashback_

_Max and I were in bed, and she suddenly said, "You know, if you had to get rid of a government official really fast, just pretend to do a bailout."_

"_What?" I asked._

_She turned and looked at me and said, "No seriously. They'd think it was real, just don't jump out."_

_I laughed, and said, "I'll keep that in mind._

_End Flashback_

"Nope, this is just standard procedure. I'm just following orders, in the letter. Isn't that what you said?" I said and tightened the pack, and he groaned and I tried not to smirk.

"Just signing the death warrant on your career-"

He was cut off by the plane making a groaning sound when in reality it was just turning.

"What was that?" Galloway asked.

"That's not good," I said.

"Come on, right this way," I said and started pulling him towards the tail of the plane.

The back opened, and I said, "It's okay. It's okay."

"Why aren't you wearing your suit?" Galloway asked.

"Because I have to secure the VIPs first," I said sarcastically thought Galloway thought it was real.

"Okay, I want you to listen very carefully, and memorize everything that I say. There's a GPS tracker so you can be found by search and rescue," I said, "Are you listening?"

"I can't hear you!" Galloway said, and I tried not to laugh.

I smacked him, and said, "When the pilot opens the air stream it opens the pin. Red's your backup, blue's your primary. I want you to pull the blue. I need you to pull it really hard."

He pulled it and I said, "Not now, we're on the plane you dumbass."

"What- AH!" Galloway said, and he was whisked off the plane.

I walked back onto the plane with a giant smile on my face.

"Did he say goodbye?" Epps asked.

"Nah, he didn't say goodbye." I said.

"I think Max would be proud," Epps said.

I smiled and said, "I think so."

* * *

**Max POV**

"It's gotta be around here somewhere," Simmons said.

I wrapped my jacket around my waist, and shifted the gun on my back.

There was a giant tomb.

Wow.

We walked around the corner, and I said, "That a big door."

I hopped up, and helped Leo up, and we helped Mikaela and Simmons up.

"It's here somewhere, guys," Sam said.

"Why cause ah, we're trusting grandpa blackbird that doesn't even know what planet he's on?" Leo asked.

"In his defense, this is the biggest doorway I have ever seen in my entire life," Simmons said, and I chuckled and said, "Yeah, and that's a long time, too."

Simmons turned and glared at me, and I grinned.

"Alright, okay. Let me do a quick search," Leo said.

He turned around in a circle and said, "Uh, nope. Ever cross your mind guys, that archeologists have been here before? There's nothing here."

I leaned against a wall, and I said, "It's not over."

"It is over, it's done." Leo said.

I walked over and said, "I could lose my rank, and my job, if this goes wrong, so stop being so negative or I will shoot you!"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not that scared of you-"

I cut Leo off by shoving him up against the wall, grabbing my handgun, and putting it against his chest and said, "Are you scared of me now?"

Leo gulped, and Simmons walked over and said, "Okay, let's calm down-"

We were cut off by the Twins starting to fight and I yelled, "BUMBLEBEE!"

Bumblebee came in, rammed both their heads together, and tossed them out.

I smiled up at Bee and said, "Thanks."

Bee nodded.

There was a crack in the wall, and I said, "GUYS! Look at this!"

I took off one of the pieces that were broken, and it showed Cybertronian metal, and symbols.

"Bee, shoot it!" Sam said.

I stood back, and Bee shot it, and there was a decent sized hole.

I walked in first, and Sam came in after me, and I said, "Woah. The tomb of the Primes."

And in the middle of the hands was the Matrix.

"The Matrix," Sam said.

Sam grabbed it, and it turned to dust.

No.

"Thousands of years and it turned to dust," Simmons said.

"This isn't how it's supposed to end," Sam said.

I walked back out, and put a hand over my mouth, and shook my head.

This cannot be happening.

I looked up when I heard plane engines, and I saw the NEST planes.

Will was here.

I stood up and smiled.

Simmons then ran out and said, "US AIR FORCE! C-17s!"

I laughed and followed him.

I stood on top of a statue next to Simmons, and saw them drop Optimus, and I saw the rest of the soldiers drop out too.

"You think you can bring him back to life with that pixie dust?" Simmons asked him.

"Absolutely. Let's go." Sam said.

* * *

I was in the front of Bumblebee this time in the Passenger's seat because if we got shot at, I had the guns.

I saw a flare, and said, "That's them right there."

Then I saw missiles and I said, "SHIT. Starscream!"

Bee and the twins dodged the missiles. Just barely.

I cocked my gun, and said, "Bee, get ready."

Then all the sudden Leo broke out into hysterics.

I was slowly losing my patience.

I grabbed Simmons' Taser, and said, "That's it," And Tased Leo.

I saw Starscream land and I said, "GIANT DORITO OF DOOM!" **(I just had too, I'm sorry. :P)**

Sam, Mikaela, and Simmons looked at me creeped out and I said, "He looks like a Dorito."

We got out, and I tossed Simmons my bullet proof vest and I said, "Just in case."

I held my gun, and I said, "We need to split up, Bee you be the decoy, and lead the Decepticons away. Simmons, I need you to draw their fire, and Sam and Mikaela you stick with me to get to Optimus. Got it?"

They all looked at me in shock and I snapped and said, "We're in a war zone now. I know war zones like the back of my hand. Now do what I say or so help God…"

They all then started moving.

I patted Bee on the hood and said, "Good luck, Bee."

Sam, Mikaela and I then started running towards the soldiers.

We got on top of a hill, and there were more flares, and I said, "I have a couple flares, but it'll only set the Decepticons off and show them where we were. I'd say we got about 4 clicks."

Sam and Mikaela looked at me confused and I said, "A couple miles."

We continued running, and we made it to a town, and I said, "We still got a mile that way."

I then saw 8 meteors, and I stopped and said, "Sam, we got more Decepticons."

Sam cursed, and I said, "Keep moving."

We hid behind a building, and I made a stop motion to Sam and Mikaela, and I whispered, "Be very quiet."

We hid inside a house, and I bent down, and I saw a ton of Decepticons, and one landed right beside the house, and I made a 'Shhh' motion to Sam and Mikaela, and I held my gun tightly.

'How many did you see out there?' Sam mouthed to me, and I put up 6 fingers.

Sam caught a little bug, and it squealed when he killed it, and then it got very quiet.

This was not good.

"MOVE NOW!" I yelled, and the roof came off.

I pushed them out the door, and we narrowly missed a Decepticon, and I shot Starscream in the eye, and then got knocked to the ground as a yellow guy tried hitting Sam and Mikaela.

My gun fell out of my hands, and I said, "SHIT!"

I stood up, and shed my leather jacket, and grabbed out my handguns, and yelled, "GO!"

I shot at the Decepticons, and we kept running.

We came to a separate part in-between two houses, and Sam said, "JUMP!"

I jumped, and so did they and we barely missed a missile.

We landed on the ground, and I groaned and stood up, and said, "Come on, we've gotta keep moving."

* * *

We hid where a bunch of chickens were, and I pulled out my flare gun, and I said, "Can I do my flare now?"

Sam nodded, and we continued running, and I kept my gun gun in one hand, and my flare gun in the other.

We then stopped when we saw mom and dad.

Then a Decepticon landed, and it pushed me out of the way, and I landed in a wall, and Sam said, "MAX!"

Everything was blurry, but I was not passing out.

I saw mom, dad, and Sam arguing, Mikaela on the ground, and I shook my head and my eye-sight started coming back, and I stood up, and then Bee attacked the Decepticon.

I ran over to mom and dad, and Dad said, "Max?!"

I grabbed their hands, and pushed them out of the way, and I got smacked into another wall, and I said, "Okay, that's it."

I stood up, and shot the flare into the Decepticon tiger thingy.

It exploded.

I smirked, and said, "Two for Max and the autobots, and 0 for the Decepticons."

I tossed away my flare gun, and we all hid in-between 2 houses.

"I don't know, what's going on, but we gotta move!" Dad yelled.

There were explosions everywhere, and I pulled them all over in-between 2 buildings.

"BUMBLBEE!" Sam yelled, Bee showed up, and I said, "Get them somewhere safe."

"You gotta get in the car," Sam said to dad, and dad said, "This isn't up for discussion, you two are my kids! We're all going together."

"Daddy, you have to go. We'll be fine," I said.

"You don't stop, you hide, you run, you hear what I'm saying?" Sam said.

Sam and dad went into an argument, and I reloaded my gun, and said, "Sam, we have to go, Lennox and the guys are getting their asses kicked."

"You come back!" Dad said, and I said, "I'll take care of him."

Dad looked at me and said, "At least come with us, Max."

I shook my head and said, "This is what I do. I can't turn my back on my guys. I have to help."

Mom and dad got in Bee, and I said, "Let's move."

We spotted Arcee and Ironhide, and I said, "IRONHIDE!"

Ironhide turned, and said, "Get Sam out, and get to the pillars!"

I nodded, and said, "GO!"

I pushed them towards the pillars, and we continued running.

We made it to the pillars, but there were Decepticons everywhere.

I was running on adrenaline.

I turned and saw Megatron, and I said, "SHIT! It's Megatron! GO, GO, GO!"

"OVER HERE!" Sam and I yelled.

I saw Will, and I grabbed Sam's hand, and said, "Come on!"

We fell when shots were fired, and I pushed the two of them behind a wall right as shots were fired, and I was shot 4 times in the stomach.

I was pushed back, and Sam yelled, "MAX!"

I put a hand on my stomach, and coughed up blood, and Sam grabbed my hand, and Mikaela helped him pull me over, and I kept coughing, and Sam said, "Why did you do that?"

Sam helped me stand up, and he put an arm around my waist, and we started running towards Will and Epps, and Mikaela got there, first, and Will saw me, and said, "MAX!"

He grabbed me, and I collapsed in his arms, and he said, "What happened?"

Sam sat down next to me, and said, "She pushed us out of the way, and took the shots."

I kept coughing, and Will put a hand on my stomach, and I tried not to cough as there was a Decepticon right above us.

Will and Sam helped get me over into the corner with them, and Will sat behind me, holding my stomach, and I saw a Blackbird, and I said, "Jetfire's here."

Jetfire killed the Decepticon, but then a worm thingy came, and went right through his stomach.

Jetfire smashed it with his fist and said, "I'm too old for this crap."

"I hope these F-16s got good aim. I told them to hit the orange smoke," Epps said, and I looked to my right and said, "That orange smoke?"

"It wasn't my best toss, okay?" Epps said.

Will handed Epps his gun, and put a hand under my knees, and said, "You ready?"

I nodded and said, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Will got on his knees, and Epps and Will yelled, "RUN!"

He then shot off, and I had my arms wrapped around Will's neck.

We made it to the other side, and I saw my little brother, get shot at by Megatron, and I yelled, "SAM!"

He went flying into the air, and I attempted to run over, but when I got to him, I shook him, and said, "SAM! WAKE UP! LOOK AT ME!"

Then I fell backwards as I got shot more, and I fell backwards, and I vaguely heard Will yell, "MAX, NO!"

Epps came over, and tried to revive Sam, and Will leaned over me, and said, "Keep your eyes on me, Max."

Everything started fading, and I said, "Will, I love you."

"No, you can't die," Will said, and held me in his arms.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and I kissed him, and said, "I love you."

Then everything went black, and I saw my life flash before my eyes.

Then… nothing.

* * *

**AN: DUN DUN DUN...**

**How'd you like it?  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	8. The End

******I only own my OC, and my ideas.**

* * *

**Sequel to Captain's Love. Max and Will are finally settled with NEST, moving in, and their relationship. Then the fallen come along, and they have to save the world. Again. Lennox/OC. No Flames Please. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 8- The End**

**Will POV **

I looked up as I didn't feel anything in my arms, and I saw Max running over to Sam.

I held Mikaela down, and then there were more shot fired, and 5 bullets hit Max's back, and she fell back, and I yelled, "MAX, NO!"

I ran over there, and slid down in front of her, and she was breathing shallowly, and I leaned over her and said, "Keep your eyes on me, Max."

She looked distracted, and said, "Will, I love you."

I picked her up, and pulled her into my arms, and said, "No, you can't die."

She wrapped her arms around my neck, kissed me, and said, "I love you."

Then her eyes shut, and then she stopped breathing.

I broke out in tears, and said, "Max, baby, no, no, no! You gotta be alive! Max! Please wake up! I love you!"

I hugged her body to mine, and her arms fell limply to her sides, and Epps called in an evac team, and they came over, and I sat beside Mikaela as the team tried to revive her and Sam.

Two soldiers grabbed Sam and Max's parents as they tried running over, and I saw as they did the shocks for her heart, and they yelled, "Clear!"

"Do it again!" I yelled as it didn't work for either of them.

The guy shook his head at me sadly, and I sat in front of Max and said, "Baby, please, you gotta wake up. I need you. I love you. PLEASE!"

Max's face didn't change, and I put my head on her chest, and said, "No."

* * *

**Max POV**

I appeared next to Sam, and I was fine.

A woman stood next to me, and said, "Maxine Rachel Witwicky, you are to come with me."

I nodded, and she took my hand, and I followed her.

We then went to reality, and I saw Will.

* * *

_Will broke out in tears, and said, "Max, baby, no, no, no! You gotta be alive! Max! Please wake up! I love you!"_

_He hugged my body to his, and my arms just fell limply to my sides._

"_Why are you showing me this?" I asked._

_Epps called in an evac team, and they came over, and Will sat beside Mikaela as the team tried to revive me and Sam._

"_Because, you need to know how much of an impact you have on people's lives," The woman said._

_Two soldiers grabbed my parents as they tried running over, and Will saw as they did the shocks for my heart, and they yelled, "Clear!"_

"_Do it again!" Will yelled as it didn't work for either of us._

_The guy shook his head at Will sadly, and he sat in front of me and said, "Baby, please, you gotta wake up. I need you. I love you. PLEASE!"_

_My face didn't change, and he put his head on my chest, and said, "No."_

_I looked at the woman and said, "I understand now take me back."_

"_Not yet," She said._

_I saw Sam wake up, and I watched as he finally told Mikaela he loved her._

_The matrix was not dust anymore, and Optimus woke up._

_Sam didn't realize until after he was on the ground that I hadn't woken up._

"_Is she?" Sam asked Will._

_Will nodded sadly._

_Mikaela collapsed next to me, and started crying._

_Mom and dad then ran over, and said to Sam, "Are you okay?!"_

_Then they saw me, and mom burst into tears, and dad, oh my God._

_Epps wasn't cheery, my soldiers didn't look right, and Will…_

_Will looked… destroyed._

"_See, you never realized how much everyone needed you, that was why I took you here," The woman said._

_I nodded and said, "I get it now. They need me because I'm-"_

"_-The glue that keeps them all sain." The woman said chuckling._

_I nodded, and said, "Exactly."_

"_Now, go back, and let them all be happy again," She said, and put her hand on my forehead._

* * *

I gasped, shooting up, and Will looked at me, and said, "MAX!"

I grabbed him, and hugged him.

He pulled away, and kissed me and said, "Don't ever do that again."

I smiled and said, "Wouldn't dream of it."

He hugged me to his chest, and mom and dad hugged me, Sam hugged me, and Mikaela and I hugged each other, and I gave Epps a hug.

Then the Fallen appeared, and took the Matrix, and everything was back to Chaos.

Will helped me stand up, and Epps said into the radio, "Enemy on top of the pyramid. Engage, engage, engage!"

I wrapped my arms around Will's waist, and he held me to him.

The Fallen picked up all of the tanks, helicopters, and bazookas, and brought them to him, and then threw them down the pyramid.

I hid my head in Will's chest.

Jetfire gave Optimus his parts, and Optimus said, "Let's roll."

Optimus grabbed the Fallen, kicked Megatron off, and shot the sun-killing machine.

Optimus killed the Fallen, and returned.

I was wrapped up in Will's arms, and I had my arms around his waist, and we were walking up the hill.

I smiled when I saw Leo and Simmons. They were okay.

I waved at em, and I said to Will, "Let's go home."

He nodded, smiled, and said, "Yeah."

We got on the ship, and we went home.

* * *

**4 Months later**

I walked out of the bathroom, and I heard Sam, Will, Dad, and Epps in the other room, and I walked downstairs, and leaned on the door to the living room, and they all had beers except for Sam.

"Will," I said.

He looked up, and said, "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

He nodded, stood up, and I grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the kitchen.

He looked at me when I stopped, and said, "What'd you want to talk about?"

I looked up at him, and said, "Will, I'm pregnant."

Will stopped for a second and said, "Seriously?"

I nodded, and he smiled, and picked me up swinging me around, and put me back down and said, "This- this is great!"

I smiled and said, "You're happy about it?"

He smiled, and looked down at me and said, "Since the first day I saw you in the 3rd grade, I knew we would grow up together, and have kids."

I smiled and Will said, "But that leaves one thing."

I looked at him in confusion and said, "What?"

Will got down on one knee, and I put a hand over my mouth, and he said, "Will you marry me?"

I leaned down, and kissed him, and said, "What do you think?"

"Yes?" Will asked.

I nodded and said, "Yes. I love you, Will."

Will smiled, kissed me, and said, "I love you too, Max."

_**THE END**_

* * *

**AN: Aw, the end. Third movie is almost done. I swear.**

**I think it's pretty good, but yeah.  
**

**And if you didn't get the reason why the woman kept her longer than Sam was kept it was because Max didn't realize how much everyone needed her. She thought that she wasn't that needed, and that they had someone that would help them. She didn't realize how needed she was.  
**

**:)  
**

**I'll try and put the 3rd movie up in the next couple hours.  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	9. Sequel

The 3rd and final story is up.

It is called, _**Colonel's Love.**_


End file.
